Iron Man (Marvel vs. DC Universe)
|} Iron Man is an playable character in Marvel vs. DC Universe. He is an Power User. He first apparence is in the prelude from the game. He is voiced by Robert Downey Jr., who also portrayed Iron Man in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Biography Main/Mark 1 After escape from a battlefield with the help of professor Ho Yinsen, Tony Stark back to his normal life. But, seeing what the arms that he developed were doing in the world, he build an suit. After dis day, he stay knowed in all the world as "Iron Man". After that, he joined with the Avengers. Insurgency When Loki and Thanos opened the portal do another dimension, new heroes comes. In the beggining, Tony thinks that they are an menace, but, with the time, they became friends of the Avengers. But, in secret, they lider, Superman, haves a plan to dominate all the world. After he succeeded, the Avengers and the X-Men joined and create the Insurgency, an opposition to the dark kingdom of Superman. Mark 7 When Stark joined the Avengers, Loki decided to attack Earth with his Chitauri army. Stark had developed a new armor, the Mark 7, which used to battle against the aliens. Mark 17 After the battle of New York, Stark was disturbed by a possible new attack on Earth. So began working on numerous armor, which would form the Iron Legion. Mark 42 Stark has developed a new technology to their armor, and decided to test it in Mark 42 armor. Mark V This armor was created by Tony Stark shortly after the previous model was damaged beyond repair battling The Freak. This armor was not only more flexible, but also returned to a nose-less faceplate. The armor later underwent several overhauls and was one of the longest models used. Model 42 When Tony Stark returned to Earth, after deciding to take time to clear his mind, he started creating many new technologies for himself. One of these being this new armor, primarily used by Tony to test new technological developments. Space Armor MK III When Tony Stark officially joined of the Guardians of the Galaxy, he created a new and sophisticated Space Armor in order to move better throughout the infinity of space without any complications. Bleeding Edge Armor Deemed as "bleeding edge", this armor was created as Tony Stark essentially reinvented himself and the armor. Being called an upgrade to Extremis by Mr. Fantastic, Tony Stark corrected this comment by saying, "Nah - this is what comes next". It was the first armor powered entirely by repulsor technology via Stark's new device, the R.T. node. Marvel vs. DC - Comic Prelude Year One After Loki and Thanos invaded the Avengers Tower searching for the Tesseract, Tony figth with both, but lose. The evil plane from the both are, in part, succeeded. But the part that any count with is the heroes from a alternative dimension are totally different. Tony and Thor fought with the heroes, until their leader, Superman, said that no one knew what had happened. So, Tony decided to leave them in the Avengers Tower, until they recover the Tesseract, which, during locomotion of alternative heroes, lost in some dimension. Initially, Wonder Woman found a way and talk with Raven, probably because the Tesseract was lost in Azarath. But Superman ordened to Wonder Woman cancel the contact because he had a plan. And it was not back. Meanwhile, Tony contacted the Mr. Fantastic, also known as Reed Richards, to find the possible locations of the Tesseract. They met in Baxter Building, and debated possible alternate dimensions. So Reed showed to Tony his theory about a center where infinite dimensions touched, and explained to him that the Tesseract could be in any alternate universe. Then Tony remembered the time he spent with the Guardians of the Galaxy, and recalled that, on the basis of their operations, in Knowhere, the giant head of a decapitated Celestial was a carrier who could go anywhere in the universe. So Tony, with the company of Thor, go tho Knowhere. Arriving there, Tony talked to Star-Lord, also known as Peter Quill, and asked if he could send the teleporter and Thor to some other dimension. Peter said, perhaps with a certain cosmic energy and the smartest minds that universe possible. Stark then thought of himself, Reed Richards and Doctor Doom. When Thor and Tony arrived on Earth, they talkedo to Superman that perhaps he and he friends are close to back to home. Batman offered to help, and Tony accepted.So Batman and Tony were to Latveria, Doctor Doom in search of. Being who he was they should call the front desk was very violent. The Green Goblin was secretly working with Doctor Doom, and he was not as friendly as Doom when the heroes found him. The Goblin hit a bomb in Batman. So at that time, Stark had to rethink the plan. In those times of the event, could not give up. But Batman was injured. He had no choice. He said he would return to Doom, and then went out of his castle, and asked to Thor to send they quickly back to Avengers Tower. When they returned to Avengers Tower, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter cared for Batman, which actually was Bruce Wayne. Then Tony asked that J.A.R.V.I.S. to keep an eye on the guests. So, prepare his armor and went to Latveria, this time alone. When we arrived, discussed with Doctor Doom, now alone. Explained the situation, but the villain refused to help. Tony figth with him, and took him to the Avengers Tower, and held him. Meanwhile, he contacted Reed Richards again. The two discussed the possibility of the plan to work, and Reed disagreed. However, he was forced to accept. Meanwhile, Bruce was planning in secret, with Superman and Wonder Woman, take the Avengers Tower. Stark visitis Doctor Doom in the prisions of the Avengers Tower, and Doom talks about how Tony was a idiot. He asked why, and Doom said that the heroes that are friends are enemys. Stark don't belived in him, but, in the same day, J.A.R.V.I.S. recorded a conversation of Superman, Bruce and Wonder Woman to take the Avengers Tower. When he goes to the room where Bruce was being treated, was attacked by Martian Manhunter. After that, Superman destroyed the main computer of Stark Tower and expulse the Avengers. So, Superman ordenates to Martian Manhunter carry out all the presidents from the world. During that, Stark makes a visit in the Professor Charles Xavier, and told what happened, and read to the professor read Superman's mind. He discovered the plan from the Kryptonian, and allows to the Avengers stay in the Xavier Institute. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman discovered. So, she talks to Superman, and, with the help of General Zod, they begin to kil the Avengers, one by one, beggining by Hawkeye. So, Professor X said that the world soon will be from the control of Superman, except if Tony and the other Avengers finds the Tesseract. Professor X begin to evacuate his students to the underground hideouts from the school. During that, Superman rebuilds the Avengers Tower. So, in a desperate attempt to defeat Superman, Captain America goes to the new Avengers Tower, now called Watchtower. Stark goes with him, but Captain was killed violently. After this confront, he asks to Martian Manhunter invades all the ways of communication in the world and reveals his plane. Stark figth with him, but he ended seriously injured. So, Professor X called all the X-Men and the remaining Avengers to hiddes out. During Stark's recovery, Professor X and Wolverine creates the Insurgency, an opposition to the kingdom of Superman. Year Two In the first chapter of Year Two, Stark asks to Professor X what happened during the he recovery. The professor says that Superman rebuilds New York, and send the other heroes, now, villians, to the other countries. During that, the Xavier Institute was attacked by Hawkgirl and General Zod, and a group of other villians. So, the Insurgency changed his hideout. They begin to act under the old Statue of Liberty, now, the High Counselor's Statue. To, the professor said that the Tesseract it was founded by Wonder Woman, and, with that, Superman brings all the villians from his dimension. He also brought several places - the Fortress of Solitude, Themyscira and Azarath. Zod takes rule of Asgard, making the other asgardians prisioners. Only Thor and Lady Sif escaped. Tony tries to rebuild J.A.R.V.I.S, but is impossible. During that, Thor and Black Widow goes, disguised, to New York, to takes information about the Superman's reign. When they back, brougth an superhero, but not an ally from Superman. He are caled Jonh Stewart, and said that he was trying to find a way to stop Superman. Too, he said that he finds a way to bring Oa, his planet, to that dimension, maybe it's possible stop Superman. If the Tesseract in possession of them, that will be possible. After that, Tony appears when Sinestro is captured by Jonh Stewart. Sinestro saids that he tries to back to his dimension, where his is the imperator from the Yellow Lantern world. Tony and the Professor X makes a plan to Sinestro take back the Tesseract, but he attacked by Doomsday. After that, Superman ordenates to Sinestro kill all the Insurgents, but he failed. In the streets of New York, Zatanna and the Red Hulk are atacked by the Batman Clones, Tony saves him with the Stealth Suit, and leads him to the Insurgency hideout. But the Red Hulk kidnap Thor. Zatanna follows him, and back, only with Thor's helmet. Marvel vs. DC Universe In the first moments of the game, whe can see Tony in the rests of his armor, being trampled by Superman. In his side, it's possible see Thor's body in the floor, and his hammer down. After the game's introduction, whe see the Superman and Wonder Woman talking in the Watchtower, in New York. After that, Tony and the Professor X is in the Insurgency hideout, planning take back the Tesseract. Tony says that, baseated in the informations that Flash said from him, that the Tesseract is in the hands of the High Counselor. Category:Characters